


carnivorous plant

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Summary: 12:13
Kudos: 1





	carnivorous plant

_what makes a girl a monster?_

all i do is break people

"where do you feel it"

sternum

i don't have a pretty metaphor for that

and my arms

just past my sleeves

just past the stars

i have quotes scrawled there

reminders, things people have said, the likes

failurefailurefailure

and other assorted quotes

i can't control other people's actions! is the world going insane! is it just me! why does every exclamation point feel like a gasp from a girl who is drowning in her own blood!

i never meant to hurt anyone i never wanted to become a monster why doesn't anyone believe me

all i do is hurt people

there's no fucking punchline to any of this

i can't even force myself to make any of this pretty

help


End file.
